garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Dons des Bunyip
Bunyip’s Spell (Level One) Great Bunyip has many powers, among them the ability to freeze a person in their track4 with a glance. He taught his children this trick tc i defend themselves against humans without killing them. System: The... ? (Level One) - This Gift was a imals such as wombats. The regain his strength with- Garou can burrow rest, sleeping comfon out fear of suffocatim. System: The plaver sp the werewolf to rest for up to twelve hours without need for air. The disturbed earth filling the Garou’s burrow-bed is not ai itomatically concealed, and observers can usually tell that something was recently buried there. As suc ti, this Gift is most useful in areas where the ground w d1 be covered before long by dust, sand or leaf litter. Crocodile’s Cunning (Level Two) The Bunyip passed into the lore of humans as an aquatic monster, due in part to this Gift. Although of limited utility in the greatrr Australian desert, this Gift allowed the Bunyip tc defend their waterholes, swamps and rivers with clever ambushes, or simply to evade pursuers. As the Gift name implies, the Bunyip originally learned this Gift from crocodile-spirits. System: The player spends one Gnosis. The character may hold her breath for up to one hour, and gains two dice to any Stealth rolls made while submerged in water or mud. Dreamwalk (Level Two) The Bunyip had a distinct tie to the Umbra of their homeland, more powerful than that of most Garou. Although those who learn this Gift from Bunyip ancestor-spirits lack the Bunyip’s inborn affinity for the Penumbra, they may still take great advantage of the Bunyip’s wisdom. System: Whenever the moon is visible in the night sky, the Garou may, after a full minute of concentration, step sideways or use Gifts as if the Gauntlet were two levels lower. This reduction in difficulty is Landspeak (Level Three) Another Gift that arose from the Bunyip’s affinity for their homeland, Landspeak allows aGarou to listen to the land and express its various qualities and quirks in the form of a song. System: The Garou must listen to the ground by placing her ear directly against a tree, rock, or the earth itself. The player rolls Gnosis, difficulty 7. The number of successes indicates the relative distance within which the user can gather information. One success might indicate a mile or so, while five successes reaches out to about 100 miles. The specific type of information sought is determined before rolling the dice; the character might, for instance, learn the number and type of creatures walking on the earth within range, or the distance of an approaching storm, or the number and sort of roads that criss-cross the area. Certain queries may provide more information than can be safely pro-cessed, of course; trying to learn the number and type of creatures walking the land while in an urban environment would likely result in sensory overload. This Gift is only effective in the character’s homeland. Technically, this means one of two places - the area where the character was born and raised, and the geographical location the tribe (and specifically, the character’s bloodline) calls home. Thus, a Get of Fenris of Scandinavian stock raised in Minnesota might be able to use this Gift in Minnesota or its adjoining states or in Scandinavia. Characters bereft of a homeland in one or the other sense lose the ability to use this Gift in that sense. Thus, an army brat Silver Fang who never settled in one place for very long might be able to use this Gift in Russia, but not elsewhere. Most Silent Striders cannot use this Gift at all. Gnowee’s Torch (Level Four) In Australian Aborigine myth, the sun is the torch carried by Gnowee, a mother who spends each day searching for a lost son. This Gift allows the Garou to conjure a miniature replica of her torch, a ball of sunlight and flame. System: The player spends one Gnosis and rolls Intelligence + Occult, difficulty 7. The conjured flame appears in the Garou’s hand, and can be held there for one turn per success before it gutters out; while it is in the Garou’s hand, the area around the Garou counts as lit by ambient sunlight. The Garou may also hurl the “torch” at an opponent or object (Dexterity + Athletics, difficulty 7), ending the Gift prematurely, but inflicting a number of dice of aggravated (fire) damage equal to the Garou’s Gnosis, plus one die per two successes on the Intelligence + Occult roll. Dance of the Lightning Snakes (Level Four) The Penumbra of Australia is inhabited by, among other things, the lightning snakes - spirits that leap to the earth and rebound to the heavens during Umbral storms, bringing lightning and rain. This Gift allows a Garou to call on the lightning snakes to evoke a powerful storm in the Umbra, washing away spirits and lashing foes with bolts of spirit-lightning. System: This Gift works only in the Umbra. The player spends one Gnosis point, and rolls Willpower, with the difficulty based on the spirit world’s existing weather (if any) - 5 if an Umbral storm is already brewing, to 9 if the spirit world’s skies are clear. The difficulty is reduced by 1 if the character is in Australia’s Penumbra, where lightning snakes are more plentiful. The storm gathers in three turns; it covers the equivalent of 5 miles per success, and increases the difficulty or Essence cost of any fire, perception or travel-related Charms by 1. The Garou may direct the lightning snakes to strike opponents (Charisma + Occult, difficulty 7 to hit; 10 dice of aggravated damage). Thestorm cannot bleed over into the physical world, although a sympathetic (and uncontrolled) rain or storm may gather in the material world. Billabong Bridge (Level Five) Great Bunyip was, among other things, a water-spirit. His children used this Gift to successfully cross large expanses of Australian terrain by using water as a shortcut. The Garou may enter one body of fresh water and emerge from another such body any distance away; salt water “fouls” the Gift, and cannot transport the Gift user. Both bodies of water must be personally well-known to the Garou using the Gift. System: The player spends two Gnosis points and announces her destination. At the Storyteller’s discretion, using this Gift to leave or arrive in an area of high Gauntlet may require a roll to step sideways to make the transition safely. The Gift user cannot take anyone with her while using this Gift; only those items dedicated to her complete the journey. Black Swans (Level Five) The Australian Aborigines attributed the Bunyip with the ability to transform people into black swans. Nobody remembers whether the folktales arose from use of this Gift, or if this Gift arose from the folktales, but the stories are certainly true. The Bunyip used this Gift as a means of punishing those who went against Gaia, and their ancestor-spirits teach it only to those inheritors who display a tremendous sense of justice. System: The Garou must successfully splash an opponent with water taken from the environment; bottled water would not work, while water taken from a local river and carried ina bottle would, and tap water is effective in urban environments. The player spends two Gnosis points and rolls Wits + Occult; supernatural targets (but not ordinary humans) may resist the roll with Willpower. If the player scores more successes than the target, the target is transformed into a blackfeathered swan.The swan loses access to most of its supernatural abilities while transformed, although its basic nature is unchanged; a vampire transformed into a black swan would have no heartbeat or pulse, and would have to drink blood to survive (although it could not expend blood to increase its Attributes or use Disciplines). Shapeshifters and other creatures that can take other forms (such as vampires with shapeshifting Disciplines) remain in swan form for the duration of the scene; for those with no shapeshifting ability, the transformation is permanent unless somehow reversed.